This invention relates to a circuit for developing high temperatures in a vapor compression refrigeration system employing a mechanical compressor.
Typically, in a vapor compression refrigeration system, a good deal of energy is developed on the high pressure side of the system. However, because of the thermodynamic characteristics of most refrigerants, the temperature of the energy rejected from the system is relatively low. As a consequence, this rejected energy cannot be readily recovered for utilization in most domestic and industrial heating applications.